


Поездка на двоих

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Долгая поездка к морю.





	Поездка на двоих

С обеих сторон дорогу обступали деревья, и их пятнистые тени летели поверх машины в, казалось, бесконечной игре сумрака и света. Это одновременно утомляло и завораживало — то, как прорвавшиеся сквозь кроны солнечные лучи коротко вспыхивали на капоте, чтобы тут же погаснуть, а затем вспыхнуть вновь. Если наблюдать за этим слишком сосредоточенно, даже начинало укачивать. Но больше смотреть было особо не на что. Либо это, либо бегущие назад ряды деревьев. Либо Куро. Кенма со вздохом ненадолго прикрыл глаза, а затем повернул голову на бок. Куро вёл одной рукой, другую положив на край открытого окна, и ветер шевелил волоски на его предплечье. Здесь тоже вспыхивали и гасли световые пятна, но уже не так раздражающе ярко, как на капоте. Кенма смотрел и смотрел, зависнув, но в какой-то момент моргнул, очнувшись, и перевёл взгляд выше, на лицо Куро. Губы у того шевелились, беззвучно подпевая тихо лившейся из колонок песне. Сюда свет не доставал, отсекаемый опущенным козырьком, и не мешал смотреть на знакомые до мелочей черты. На беспорядок неровно стриженных волос, которые легко трогал то и дело залетавший в окно порывами ветер, высокие чёткие скулы, твёрдую линию подбородка и изгиб немного обветренных губ. Куро смотрел вперёд, чуть щурясь, и в светлой радужке его глаз мелькали быстрые отражения. Короткие густые ресницы быстро опускались и взлетали вновь, когда он моргал, и Кенма бездумно следил за этим движением. Текли минуты, уносилась назад дорога, ровно гудел мотор, и чудилось, что всему этому не будет конца, отныне и навеки. Подголовник начинал неприятно давить на затылок, спина и ноги затекали, и Кенма недовольно пошевелился, пытаясь хоть немного сменить позу, но особого облегчения это не принесло. Песня закончилась и началась следующая. Куро бросил быстрый взгляд искоса.

— Маешься? — спросил он. — Совсем разрядилась?

Куро имел в виду приставку. 

— Угу, — отозвался Кенма. 

Уже полчаса как. Кенма упустил момент, и приставка разрядилась в ноль. Пытаться зарядить её в машине теперь не было толку, нужно было дождаться нормальной розетки. Можно было взяться за телефон, но — вот редкость — у Кенмы сейчас совершенно не было на это настроения. Хотя ещё несколько минут — и он, возможно, передумает. 

— Ничего, — Куро глянул на навигатор, — через час где-то доедем уже, сможешь зарядиться.

Кенма только вздохнул. Взял телефон, погладил тёмный экран. Зайти в сеть? Вряд ли он увидит там что-то новое. Он заходил не так давно и излазал всё, что мог. Второй заход окончательно нагонит на него тоску. 

— Хочешь, поиграем в слова? — предложил Куро. 

— Мне кажется, ещё пару раз, и я сам в словарь превращусь, — поморщился Кенма. — Или в географическую карту.

Потому что в города они тоже играли. И не только. 

— Но подолгу вариться в своих мыслях тоже как-то… не слишком.

Кенма снова вскинул взгляд на Куро. Дошли ли они до той стадии, когда всё что угодно лучше, чем собственные мысли? Куро считает, что дошли? 

— Просто мы очень давно уже едем, — сказал Кенма. Подцепил край чехла на телефоне, оттянул, отпустил. — Постоянно говорить — рехнешься. Я так не смогу. 

— Я знаю, — Куро чуть улыбнулся, глянул мягко. — По моим подсчётам, ты давно уже превысил свою месячную норму общения, но всё ещё продолжаешь мне отвечать. Вау. 

— Пф.

Губы невольно дрогнули в ответной улыбке.

Деревья расступились внезапно, и машина вылетела на открытое пространство. Небо распахнулось сверху синим куполом, справа возник уходящий ввысь склон горы, а слева открылся вид на долину и другие горы вдалеке. Внизу, среди зелени и квадратов распаханных полей, рассыпались крыши небольшого городка. Он был не так уж близко, предстоял ещё долгий петляющий спуск вниз, но даже просто вид человеческого жилья приносил некоторое облегчение. И надежду. 

— Чёрт, — сказал вдруг Куро и затормозил.

Кенма приподнял брови. 

— Зов природы, — пояснил Куро. — Я быстро, — он отстегнул ремень и вылез из машины.

Кенма вздохнул. Вообще, раз уж они всё равно остановились, можно было немного размять затёкшие конечности. Кенма тоже отстегнулся, открыл дверь и вылез наружу. Повёл плечами, прогнулся в спине. Подошёл к невысокому заборчику, отделявшему шоссе от обрыва. Солнце теплом обняло плечи, легло на макушку. Ветер встрепал волосы. Воздух по сравнению с салоном казался свежим, и Кенме захотелось не возвращаться туда подольше. Хотя тут, на пустой дороге, делать было совершенно нечего. Кенма пнул носком кроссовка попавшийся мелкий камешек, проследил, как тот улетел вниз. Подошёл Куро. 

— Всё собирался остановиться, и дождался, пока деревья кончились, — пояснил он так, как будто Кенма спросил. 

— Какая разница. 

— И то правда. Привычка.

Некоторое время они стояли молча. Дальние горы таяли в синеватой дымке, где-то неподалёку перекликались птицы, а в целом же над миром царила тишина. 

— Я устал, — сказал Кенма. 

Не стоило этого говорить, но он и правда устал. 

— Эй, — Куро взял Кенму за плечо и потянул, заставляя повернуться. Поймал его взгляд. — Соберись. Ты мне нужен. Нужен рядом. 

Куро смотрел напряжённо, просяще. Кенма подумал о том, какой всё-таки у Куро сильный дух. Куро замечательный и может очень многое, но, разумеется, ему тоже нужна поддержка. 

— Хорошо.

Куро привлёк Кенму к себе и обнял. 

— Нас всего двое, поэтому медленно и долго, да, — сказал он. — Но у нас есть план. И мы даже до моря ещё не доехали. Давай, не кисни. Лучше подумай, что хочешь на ужин. 

— Еды, — ответил Кенма. — И спокойно отдохнуть. И розетку с нормальным электричеством.

Куро хмыкнул, потрепал его по волосам и отпустил. Посмотрел на долину внизу. 

— Неплохой вид, кстати.

Кенма согласился.

— Я слышал, некоторые, чтобы освободиться от скопившихся эмоций, ходят куда-нибудь покричать, — сказал Куро. — В безлюдные места там или, наоборот, к железной дороге, чтобы шум поезда заглушал. Говорят, помогает. 

— Дико как-то. 

— Думаешь?

Куро развернулся к обрыву. Набрал воздуха в грудь. И закричал. Кенма вздрогнул, хоть и был вроде как готов это услышать. Крик оглушил на мгновение и унесся вдаль, рассыпался эхом. Куро прочистил горло. 

— Стоит ещё поработать над искренностью, наверное… Не хочешь попробовать?

Кенма замотал головой. Метод был явно не для него. 

— Тогда поехали?

 

Этот городок не принёс им ничего нового, как и многие до него. На то, чтобы обойти его весь, они с Куро потратили едва ли пару часов — такой он был маленький. 

— Здесь даже гостиницы нет, — сказал Кенма, когда они возвращались к машине. 

— Вообще я видел объявление о сдаче комнат у одного дома на соседней улице, — ответил Куро. — Так что всё нормально, можем обойтись без ночёвки в спальниках. 

Это было здорово. Кенма терпеть не мог спать на открытом воздухе, где вокруг тебя постоянно кто-то летает, рядом кто-то шуршит в кустах, а если не дай бог дождь, то сыростью всё пропитывается моментально. Не говоря уж об отсутствии удобств. Поэтому он был очень рад маленькой комнатке на втором этаже над магазинчиком, продававшим еду и бытовые мелочи. 

Они с Куро поужинали, после чего тот сказал: 

— Я — спать, — и рухнул ничком на кровать.

Кенма потряс его за плечо. 

— Разденься.

Куро страдальчески замычал и подгреб подушку поближе. 

— Разденься, а то нормально не выспишься, — Кенма не отставал.

Застонав, Куро перевернулся и, не открывая глаз, слепо зашарил рукой в поисках края футболки. 

— Раздел бы меня ты, — пробормотал он.

Кенма сунул край ему в руку. 

— Мне тебя не поднять.

Куро вяло потянул футболку наверх, кое-как снял, не без помощи Кенмы — и всё ещё с закрытыми глазами. Со штанами расправиться было несколько проще, и вскоре Куро наконец смог расслабиться и мгновенно засопел. Кенма натянул на него тонкое одеяло и не стал больше тревожить. Куро всё время был за рулём, и потому уставал очень сильно.

Самому Кенме спать ещё не хотелось. Он немного посидел в сети, затем потыкал в одну из игрушек, допрошёл её, открыв очередную — последнюю, наверное — концовку. Особой радости это не принесло, но хоть отвлекло на время. Дальше сидеть полуночничать уже не было смысла, и Кенма со вздохом отложил приставку. Пора было тоже ложиться.

Кенма сходил умыться, а возвращаясь, задержался возле перил короткой галереи, обрамлявшей с одной стороны второй этаж. Вокруг было тихо: так тихо, что едва не звенело в ушах. На небо выплыла растущая луна, залив своим холодным светом молчащий городок. Всё стало серовато-черным, застывшим, ненастоящим — не было даже ветра, чтобы колыхнуть ветви деревьев. Ощущение было жутким. Кенме до одури захотелось домой, обратно в Токио, чтобы рядом кипела обычная шумная жизнь, которую он совсем не ценил раньше, и которой, как оказалось, так не хватало теперь. Любой шум был бы лучше этой всеобъемлющей тишины.

— Кенма! — донеслось вдруг из комнаты встревоженное, и Кенма, вздрогнув, обернулся. 

Куро позвал ещё раз, уже громче: 

— Кенма!

Кенма только успел открыть рот, чтобы отозваться, как послышались торопливые, даже слегка отдающие паникой шаги, и в дверном проёме возник всклокоченный Куро в одних трусах. Увидев Кенму, он весь обмяк и прислонился к косяку. 

— Никогда так не исчезай, — хрипло выдохнул он.

Кенма почувствовал укол вины. Он мог представить, что ощутил Куро, проснувшись и не обнаружив его ни рядом с собой, ни в комнате.

— Прости, — сказал Кенма. — Я не собирался…

Куро подошёл к нему и крепко прижал к себе, уткнулся носом в макушку. 

— Мог бы оставить записку. Серьёзно, мог бы оставить. 

— Мне кажется, это уже перебор, — пробубнил Кенма Куро в плечо, но отстраняться не стал.

Куро был тёплый, почти горячий, такой живой по контрасту со всем остальным вокруг. Кенма слышал, как быстро и сильно бьётся его сердце, и это успокаивало. Кенма закрыл глаза и стал про себя считать удары. Он сам не заметил, как расслабился настолько, что сознание подернулось дымкой, поплыло. Зато заметил Куро, к которому Кенма привалился окончательно. 

— Будем спать стоя, мм?

Кенма вздохнул и вяло шевельнулся, но отяжелевшие веки не поднял. 

— Пойдём в постель, — шепнул Куро ему на ухо. 

Они вернулись в комнату и устроились на кровати уже вместе. Куро обнимал Кенму сзади, тепло дышал в затылок, и казалось, что они вдвоём скрылись от окружающей действительности в маленьком коконе уюта. 

— Я всего лишь в туалет ходил, — сказал Кенма. 

— Я понял, — отозвался Куро. — Просто спросонья увидел, что темно, тебя нет… психанул немного. Снилось ещё всякое.

Кенма нащупал руку Куро, чуть сжал. 

— Я здесь. Спи. 

— Угу.

Дыхание Куро вскоре выровнялось: он уснул. Кенма соскальзывал в сон медленнее. Ему хотелось одновременно, чтобы кончилась эта тёмная ночь, и чтобы завтра не приходило и не нужно было снова ехать, и ехать, и ехать…

 

Проснулся Кенма довольно рано, раньше Куро. Выпутался из одеяла, щурясь на яркое солнце за окном. Там, на улице, щебетали птицы и, в противовес ночному штилю, лёгкий ветерок покачивал ветви деревьев. Всё казалось светлым и радостным, но выходить всё равно не хотелось.

Кенма встал, стараясь не потревожить Куро, лениво привёл себя в порядок и решил оценить, как дела с продуктами: они возили с собой кое-какой запас. Была даже сумка-холодильник, но, на взгляд Кенмы, проблем от неё было больше, чем пользы, потому что вечно нужно было думать, где заморозить охлаждающий элемент. Вот и сейчас всё опять растаяло, и внутренности сумки были неприятно мокрыми. Кенма с сомнением посмотрел на молоко, но коробка была нераспечатанной, только вчера утром из магазина — значит, в принципе, не должно было испортиться. Кенма открыл её, понюхал и признал молоко годным в употребление. Сыр тоже вроде был неплох и, наверное, можно было и обойтись пока тем, что у них было с собой.

— Какой у нас завтрак? — послышался голос Куро со стороны кровати. 

Он сидел, почесывая подбородок и заспанно щуря глаза.

— По-американски, — сказал Кенма и встряхнул коробкой хлопьев, которую держал в руке.

— Да? Эх… 

— Ещё есть сыр, хлеб и яблоки.

Куро это слабо утешило, и ковырял свою еду он с видом обречённой тоски. Кенма сжалился, потому что смотреть на это было невозможно. 

— Мы вроде бы проезжали какое-то кафе. Можно сейчас перекусить, а потом попробовать добыть там нормальной еды. 

— А, да, точно, — оживился Куро. — У поворота же было. Блин, забыл совершенно. 

— Или можно спуститься в магазин внизу. Если ты не против очередных консервов.

Куро вздохнул. 

— Нет, давай уж лучше кафе, раз есть возможность. 

Но в магазин они заглянули: всё равно нужно было пополнить запасы.

 

— Может, всё-таки поучишь меня водить? — спросил Кенма, когда они, позавтракав в кафе уже по-нормальному, снова усаживались в машину.

Жалеть о том, что Кенма не прошёл автошколу (потому что счёл, что ему это не нужно), было глупо. Кто же знал, что навыки вождения ему всё же потребуются? Но Кенма иррационально жалел, пусть толку в этом не было никакого.

Куро задумался. 

— Да не, — сказал он после паузы, — давай до берега так доедем, а там уже посмотрим. Ничего, я не рассыплюсь, не переживай.

Кенма отвернулся к боковому окну. 

— Я просто хотел разделить по-честному, — он подтянул колени к груди, забираясь на сиденье с ногами, и обхватил их руками.

Волос коснулись пальцы, отвели немного в сторону, а потом к уху прижались тёплые губы. 

— И я ценю это, — в голосе Куро слышна была улыбка. Он поцеловал Кенму ещё раз и отстранился. — Но пока что со мной за рулём будет быстрее.

Кенма промолчал. В последние дни он ловил себя на мысли, что больше не хочет быстрее. Что, может, вообще хотел бы остановиться и никуда не ехать. Что это всё бесполезно, и у моря, к которому они так стремятся, их не ждёт ничего нового. Куро держался куда бодрее него, и потому Кенма молчал, не желая разрушать его настрой. Да и страшно было вот так вслух признавать свою готовность сдаться. Думать об этом не хотелось. А в движении всё же были какой-то смысл и надежда.

Куро завёл мотор, и они тронулись с места. Городок промелькнул мимо и остался позади, а впереди вновь вилась бесконечная дорога, проносились мимо столбы, и прерывистая лента разметки исчезала под днищем машины. Кенма то закрывал глаза, то открывал их вновь, смотрел, как покачивается брелок в виде забавного котика, повешенный на зеркало. Хотелось кричать. Зря, наверное, Кенма отказался это делать там, на обрыве.

 

 

—————————————

 

Кошка была трёхцветная, желтоглазая, стройная, но не тощая. Явно домашняя. Задрав хвост трубой и изогнув кончик, она подошла к ногам Кенмы и потерлась гладким боком, выгнув спину. Переступила лапами прямо по кенминым кроссовкам. 

— Что тебе? — пробормотал Кенма и осторожно отступил на шаг в сторону. 

Но кошка не отвязалась, снова ткнулась в ноги, чуть ли не обвивая их собой. Больше на пустой улице тереться ей было не о кого. Она хотела внимания или еды — Кенма не очень разбирался. Щурила от солнца глаза, зрачки в которых превратились в тоненькие ниточки. Пару минут Кенма старательно игнорировал кошку, затем не выдержал и присел на корточки. С некоторой опаской протянул руку: всё же отношения с животными у него обычно не особо складывались. Но кошка, видимо, так изголодалась по ласке, что и Кенма сгодился. Она позволила погладить себя промеж ушей и с удовольствием почесала щёку о подставленные пальцы.

Звякнул колокольчик на двери: из магазина, возле которого Кенма стоял и ждал, вышел Куро с бутылкой воды в руках. Посмотрел на Кенму с кошкой, развернулся и зашёл обратно, чтобы вернуться через пару минут с пакетиком кошачьего корма. 

— На, — сказал Куро кошке, открыв пакетик и вываливая корм на кусок картонки. — Голодная ты, наверно?

Кошка мрявкнула, заурчала громко, как маленький мотор, и принялась сразу есть. Куро присел рядом и легонько погладил её по спине. 

— Ну ешь, ешь спокойно, не торопись… Как думаешь, может, ей ещё купить?

Кенма поджал губы. 

— Думаю, тебе стоит остановиться на этом, — сказал он.

Куро вскинул брови. 

— Ты всё равно не сможешь её обеспечить. Если только не собираешься взять с собой. Ей надо самой научиться добывать себе пропитание. Чем скорее она это сделает, тем лучше. 

— Сурово, — хмыкнул Куро. — А вдруг ей и вовсе это не понадобится, м? 

— Было бы неплохо. 

Они ещё некоторое время смотрели, как кошка ест.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что случается с животными, хозяева которых пропали? — спросил Кенма. — С теми, которые остались в запертых квартирах и домах, которым…

Куро потемнел лицом. 

— Перестань! — сказал он резко.

Кенма умолк. Он почти переступил черту. В желудке от этого сделалось тяжело и неприятно. Возможно, стоило всё же договорить до конца, сказать ещё много чего, вскрыть неуклонно зреющий нарыв. С другой стороны, была ещё надежда, что воспаление пройдёт в скрытой форме и выпускать наружу ничего не понадобится.

Куро всё-таки сходил и принёс ещё мешок сухого корма и оставил его стоять на газоне открытым, после чего они пошли к машине. 

Ощущение было такое, словно перегородка внутри дала течь, и теперь всё стремительно заполнялось чёрным, страшным и холодным, которое только и ждало момента, чтобы пролиться. Кенма схватился было за приставку, но никак не получалось заставить себя погрузиться в игру. Мысли постоянно срывались, и он начинал думать о тех самых запертых дверях, которые некому открыть, о местах, которые опустели. От этого начинало подташнивать.

Куро включил музыку, но то и дело тыкал в кнопку, переключаясь с трека на трек, будто ни один его не устраивал полностью. Лицо у Куро было хмурое и застывшее. 

Они проехали в тяжёлом молчании не так уж много, прежде чем Куро выругался и затормозил, паркуясь на обочине. Кенма понял его желание ещё до того, как Куро что-либо сделал, и потянулись они друг к другу одновременно. Поцелуй получился злым и отчаянным. Кенма вцепился Куро в плечо, сминая ткань рубашки в кулаке, Куро потянул его на себя, и в бок неприятно ткнулся рычаг коробки передач. Кенма зашипел, привстал, с колен соскользнула позабытая приставка, но сейчас даже на это было наплевать. Куро укусил Кенму в шею, и тот ахнул, выгибаясь, впился Куро в затылок короткими ногтями, и Куро укусил ещё раз.

Кенму никогда раньше не привлекал секс в неположенных местах, он предпочитал для этого спальню, где комфортно и спокойно. Но сейчас ему хотелось: сильно, остро, почти до требовательного крика. 

— Куро, — выдохнул он. 

— Сейчас, — хрипло отозвался Куро и продолжил его кусать и целовать. 

Из открытого второпях бардачка посыпались вещи. Куро шарил там вслепую, шарил слишком долго, и Кенма извернулся, оттолкнул его руку и выгреб оттуда смазку, которую тот искал. Последний проблеск сознания ушёл на то, чтобы вывалиться из машины, прихватив с собою плед, на котором они и сплелись мгновенно и яростно. В паху горело, молния на джинсах давила почти невыносимо, а футболка неприятно терлась о резко ставшие невероятно чувствительными соски. Плохо соображая, Кенма одновременно пытался вжаться, втереться в Куро и стянуть с себя ненавистную одежду. Куро целовал его губы, лицо, шею, с силой оглаживал бёдра, стискивал в ладонях ягодицы, и Кенма захлёбывался воздухом и стонами, целовал и кусал в ответ. Как-то им всё же удалось раздеться, почти не расцепляясь. Куро твердил «я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя» сбитым шёпотом, упираясь лбом Кенме в плечо, а Кенма нетерпеливо извивался, принимая его пальцы и жмуря промокшие от слёз ресницы. Было больно и мало, слишком мало. 

— Давай же… ну!.. — рвано выдохнул он.

Куро била крупная дрожь. Он поцеловал Кенму в ключицу, отстранился, смазал себя, пристроился и толкнулся внутрь. Кенма вскрикнул. 

— Чш-шш… прости, прости, — забормотал Куро, придерживая его. 

— Дав-вай, — упрямо выдавил Кенма.

Куро понемногу продвигался вперёд, Кенма заново учился дышать — и это было именно то, что нужно. Потом Куро начал двигаться, плавно наращивая темп. Кенма цеплялся за его плечи, подаваясь навстречу. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось просить «сильнее!» и «жёстче!», и впервые в жизни он по-настоящему кричал, кончая.

После они долго лежали на сбитом пледе, не говоря ни слова. Кенма чувствовал затылком и ногами прохладу травы, смотрел на отросшие волосы Куро и думал о том, что тому пора бы подстричься. И что, наверное, не стоит валяться на солнце, не намазавшись кремом — но никак не мог собраться с силами, чтобы встать. Тело наполняла ленивая тяжесть, задница и пара особо сильных укусов ощутимо ныли, но даже это было скорее приятно.

Куро лежал, уткнувшись Кенме в плечо и приобнимая его рукой, расслабленный… слишком расслабленный. 

— Куро, не спи, — Кенма всё же пошевелился, легонько толкая его.

Куро несколько секунд не отзывался, затем глубоко вздохнул. Перевернулся на спину, лёг с Кенмой плечом к плечу. Спросил: 

— Порядок? 

— Угу, — ответил Кенма.

Мимо текли минуты.

— Чертовски хорошо, что мы вместе, правда? — негромко сказал Куро. 

— Да, — отозвался Кенма. 

Ему не хотелось даже думать о том, каково было бы, если бы Куро не было рядом. Особенно теперь. 

На самом деле, думать не хотелось вообще ни о чём, и это было большое облегчение. Кенма, прищурившись, лениво смотрел на клочки облаков, плывущие по высокой синеве неба. Ему было, пожалуй, хорошо. Вот только… 

— Жарко, — пожаловался Кенма.

Куро издал смешок, а затем сел. 

— Сейчас принесу воды и салфетки.

Потом они вместе собирали разбросанные и рассыпанные вещи, прежде чем двинуться дальше. И Кенма всё-таки задремал, оказавшись в машине, убаюканный мерной ездой и негромким мурлыканьем Куро в такт очередной песне.

 

—————————————

 

В очередном отеле они выбрали комнату в отдельной маленькой пристройке к основному зданию. Место было неплохое, даже немного шикарное: все удобства, включая крошечную кухню. 

— Снимай одежду, — сказал Куро после того, как они расположились. — Я брошу в стирку. Давно пора.

Кенма потянул с себя кофту, но остановился на середине движения, вспомнив кое-что. 

— Мне нечего надеть на смену.

Куро изломил бровь. 

— Можешь не одеваться, ходи так. Я не против.

Кенма кинул в него скомканной кофтой, и та мягко шмякнулась на пол у ног Куро. 

— Сам ходи голый. А я не хочу.

Стесняться здесь было некого, но Кенме совсем без одежды было просто неуютно. Он чувствовал себя слишком открытым и беззащитным. 

— Ну, тогда покрывало к твоим услугам. Или можно поискать магазин.

Кенма с сомнением посмотрел на покрывало на кровати. Уютным оно не выглядело. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул он и продолжил снимать одежду.

Бегать по магазинам сейчас настроения не было вообще. Как и в принципе выходить на улицу.

Куро закончил потрошить сумку с вещами на предмет грязной одежды, свалил всё найденное в одну кучу и добавил туда же одежду Кенмы. Снова заглянул в сумку, вытащил оттуда изрядно помятую рубашку в клетку. 

— На, держи. Последнее с себя снимаю.

Кенма, уже без энтузиазма примеривавшийся, как именно будет наматывать на себя покрывало, вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Спасибо.

Из-за разницы в размерах рубашка доставала Кенме аж до середины бёдер. Теоретически, можно было одной ею и обойтись.

Куро собрал вещи и ушёл загружать стирку. Кенма сел на кровать, повертел в руках телефон. В сотый раз проследил по карте маршрут их поездки. На знакомые уже до отвращения заставки установленных игр даже смотреть не хотелось. Кенма открывал и закрывал одну за другой. Надо бы поудалять и скачать новые, но с местным интернетом это превратится в ужасную муку. Куро всё не возвращался. Вокруг было тихо, за полузашторенным окном наступал и всё никак не мог наступить вечер. Кенма понял, что сидеть здесь в одиночестве больше не хочет. Он встал и после короткого размышления отверг идею намотать покрывало на пояс, чтобы закрыть ноги. Хватит и рубашки, всё равно кроме Куро смотреть некому. Кенма вышел в маленький коридорчик и направился в дальний его конец. Дверь в каморку, в которой стояла стиральная машина, была открыта. Куро стоял перед машиной в одних только трусах и носках и смотрел, как крутится бельё. Он обернулся на звук шагов и подарил Кенме короткую бледную улыбку, после чего вернулся к наблюдению. Кенма постоял немного в дверях, затем перешагнул порог и встал рядом, прислонился к Куро плечом. Тоже стал смотреть. За прозрачным иллюминатором крутилось и крутилось месиво из вещей и пены, изредка останавливалось, переваливалось с боку на бок, после чего вновь продолжало крутиться. Перестать смотреть было невозможно. От бесконечного кружения в голове становилось абсолютно пусто.

Неизвестно, сколько бы они двое простояли вот так, если бы Куро в какой-то момент не поёжися. Кенма скосил глаза и увидел покрытую мелкими пупырышками кожу. А ещё понял, что ему и самому не то чтобы жарко. 

— У нас всё ещё есть покрывало, — сказал он.

Куро глубоко вздохнул и встряхнулся. 

— Да. Пойдём отсюда. Кстати, не хочешь поужинать? 

— Хочу.

 

Уже позже, совместными усилиями развесив сушиться выстиранную одежду, они лежали в кровати обнявшись. Куро кончиками пальцев задумчиво выписывал какие-то узоры на пояснице Кенмы. Кенма вслушивался в это прикосновение, боясь обнаружить в нём оттенки нервозности, но пальцы скользили ровно, без пауз и вздрагивания. 

— Завтра доедем до побережья, — сказал Куро. — Или послезавтра.

Кенма знал. Совсем недавно смотрел, как линия маршрута на карте обрывается, добравшись до широкой синевы. Дальше маршрут они не прокладывали. Как будто верили в то, что это не понадобится. Или что что-то изменится именно в конечной точке, несмотря на то, что не изменилось ни в одной из других. Словно маленький городок, почти деревушка, справится с тем, с чем не смогли его более крупные собратья. 

А если нет?

Мысли вились в голове, выскальзывали из-под контроля, набирая обороты. Сейчас бы очень пригодилась какая-нибудь новая игра, но Кенма так ничего и не скачал. 

— Куро, — позвал он. 

— Мм? 

— Мне не уснуть.

Точно будет, если оставить всё как есть.

Куро шумно вздохнул и словно изменился всем телом, рука погладила уже по-иному. 

— Тогда я знаю отличное средство.

Ответная дрожь зародилась где-то в позвоночнике, но… Кенма различал в голосе Куро, наравне с другими нотками, отчётливые нотки усталости. Поэтому чуть отстранился и сказал, ощущая неловкость от выбранных слов: 

— Лежи. Я всё сделаю сам. 

— Ого, — выдохнул Куро, и Кенма буквально почувствовал его возросшую заинтересованность. 

— И молчи, — на всякий случай припечатал Кенма, старательно не обращая внимания на то, как теплеют щёки.

Куро хмыкнул, но послушался. Кенма заставил его перевернуться на спину и устроился сверху. Одежды на них не было, и это было хорошо. Кенма притерся пахом к паху Куро, чувствуя, как сам возбуждается всё сильнее в ответ на возбуждение Куро. Куро огладил его бёдра, и Кенма наклонился вперёд, нашёл губами губы, и некоторое время они медленно целовались. Затем Кенма начал чуть покачиваться и тереться, неспешно, и так же медленно сжималась горячая спираль внизу живота. Куро гладил его спину, прихватывал за ягодицы, сжимая. Они целовались, трогали друг друга языками, обмениваясь убыстрившимся дыханием, и в какой-то момент этого всего стало мало. Тогда Кенма просунул руку между их телами и начал двигаться активнее. Куро застонал, подаваясь бёдрами вверх, Кенма почти упал на него, темп стал быстрым и сбивчивым, наслаждение всё нарастало, пока наконец их тела не выгнуло в совместной судороге.

Почти сразу накатила сонливость. Кенма лениво вытер их обоих краем простыни и, выпихнув тот из-под одеяла, вновь устроился у Куро под боком. Куро пробормотал что-то, уже почти отключившись, и уткнулся носом Кенме в макушку. Утро приближалось вместе с концом пути, но теперь об этом получалось не думать. 

— Спасибо, — едва слышно шепнул Кенма спящему Куро, и вскоре сам погрузился в тёмные плотные воды сна.

Снилось нечто смутное.

 

—————————————

 

Кенма долго катал мысль в уме, крутил так и этак. Мысль ему не нравилась — впрочем, как и большинство мыслей в последнее время. Но всё же ею стоило поделиться.

— Ты ни разу не думал, что, может быть, дело не в них, а в нас? — спросил Кенма. 

— В смысле? 

— Что это с нами что-то не так, мы не там, где надо, а не они.

Куро оторвал взгляд от дороги и посмотрел на Кенму. 

— Нет.

Некоторое время они ехали в молчании. Было видно, что Куро обдумывал свежую гипотезу. В конце концов он тряхнул головой и поморщился. 

— Не знаю. Всё выглядит достаточно реальным. К тому же, тогда вообще непонятно, что делать.

Именно это в данной версии Кенме и не нравилось больше всего. 

— Искать отличия? Для начала. 

— Ты видел хоть одно? Ну, кроме… главного.

Кенма не видел. 

— Я просто не могу перестать об этом думать, — тихо признался он. — И мы не должны отбрасывать версии, не доказав или не опровергнув их, только потому, что они нам не нравятся.

Куро протянул руку и накрыл кисть Кенмы своей ладонью, чуть сжал. Затем сдвинул руку чуть выше по предплечью и внезапно сильно ущипнул. 

— Аа! — Кенма дёрнулся и прижал пострадавшую руку к груди.

Ущипнул Куро от души, было очень больно. 

— Проверка на не-сон прошла успешно, — Куро невесело усмехнулся. — Прости. Зато наглядно. 

— Я и не говорил про сон, — буркнул Кенма.

Куро вновь поймал его руку, притянул к себе и коснулся пострадавшего места губами. От мягкого тёплого прикосновения стало легче. Кенма слегка расслабился. Может, и хорошо, что было так больно. В последнее время всё будто сгладилось, ощущения заметно потеряли яркость и отчётливость. Постоянно одно и то же, эта бесконечная дорога, и даже сменяющиеся декорации не спасали от ощущения однообразия. Возможно, поэтому и пришла в голову такая мысль. Теперь, встряхнувшись, Кенма уже не был так уверен, что она может оказаться правдой. 

— Если помнишь, у меня были синяки на руке, — сказал Куро. — Это от того, что я проверял. Думал: вдруг сплю? Вдруг это всего лишь кошмар?

Кенма помнил. Он тогда решил, что Куро просто где-то ударился. А на самом деле вот как. Себя Куро совсем не пожалел. 

— Мне ты тоже синяк поставил? 

— Не знаю. Надеюсь, обойдётся. В любом случае, скоро море. Возможно, мы найдём наконец…

 

 

Они не нашли.

 

—————————————

 

Плюх! — камень врезался в воду и исчез под поверхностью.

Плюх!

Плюх!

Куро швырял камни один за одним так, как будто пытался пустить по воде «блинчик», но те лишь бесследно пропадали в волнах, и даже круги сразу растворялись в бесконечном движении. По морю «блинчики» особо не попускаешь. 

А Куро всё кидал и кидал, словно отказываясь признавать очевидное. Резко наклонялся, выхватывал из смеси гальки и песка очередной камень и отправлял в короткий полёт к волнам. Он давно уже перестал следить за тем, чтобы форма у камней была плоская.

Кенма стоял и смотрел, скованный странным оцепенением. Нет, не странным. Страшным. Кенме было страшно, а ещё безнадёжно. Они никого не нашли. Опять. Во всём городке — ни единого человека, только вещи, побросанные где попало, будто их владельцы вмиг испарились. Как и везде, где они двое побывали раньше. На берегу лежали перевернутые рыбацкие лодки, местами валялись сети и снасть. Волны с тихим шелестом мягко накатывали на песок. Кричали чайки.

«Мы можем поплыть на материк», — сказал Куро, кидая первый камень. — «Должен же был кто-нибудь где-нибудь остаться. Поищем там. Возьмём катер какой понадежнее…» Кенма так и не смог разомкнуть губы, чтобы сказать очевидное: они не доплывут. Никто из них не умел управлять катером, да и не то это судно для подобных путешествий. Но Кенма не мог сказать Куро такое, не сейчас. Поэтому просто стоял и смотрел, чувствуя, как всё сильнее разрастается давящая боль в груди. 

Из руки Куро вылетела целая горсть камней и просыпался захваченный вместе с ними песок. Плюх-плюх-плюх-плюх! Неопрятный звук. Куро опустил руку, не спеша тянуться за новой порцией. Грудь его тяжело и как-то рвано вздымалась. Кенме хотелось попросить его перестать, но губы будто склеились, а голос пропал. Не получалось выдавить беспомощное «не надо». Кенма всё понимал.

Куро обернулся рывком, губы его дрожали и некрасиво кривились, глаза моргали слишком часто. Кенма осознал, что впервые за долгое, долгое время видит, как Куро плачет. 

— Кенма… — хрипло позвал Куро, и оцепенение отпустило. 

Они одновременно шагнули навстречу друг другу, и Куро стиснул Кенму в объятиях. Крепко, больно, практически вцепился в него, давясь короткими глухими рыданиями. Вжатый носом в плечо Куро Кенма почувствовал, как глаза начинает щипать. Он не мог вспомнить, когда слёзы текли у него не от боли или того, что в глаза что-то попало, и вот теперь… Кенма кое-как поднял руки, чтобы суметь обнять Куро в ответ, и наблюдал за тем, как окружающий мир всё сильнее расплывается перед глазами. 

Они так долго не позволяли себе остановиться и обдумать произошедшее, осознать, что же они на самом деле потеряли. Кого. И всё более вероятно, что навсегда. Они не говорили об этом, сосредотачивались на быте и мелочах, старательно топили всё то, что настойчиво стремилось всплыть на поверхность. Потому что признать и принять случившееся было слишком страшно. И вот теперь ревели, обнявшись и не в силах остановиться, посреди пустого пляжа и такого же пустого мира. Так глупо, сопливо, и этим никого не спасти… Ни родителей, ни друзей, ни прежнюю жизнь, исчезнувшую в одночасье.

 

 

Глаза и нос у Куро были красными и опухшими, щёки влажно блестели. Кенма протянул руку и коснулся его лица пальцами, растер влагу. Куро перехватил его запястье, оставил пару отрывистых мокрых поцелуев на пальцах и на ладони. Кажется, Кенме перепало ещё и соплей, но они всё равно были оба в них перемазаны, так что не важно. Они сидели бок о бок на песке и смотрели на море. 

— Давай возьмём катер, — сипло сказал Кенма. 

— Угу, — Куро всё баюкал его кисть в своих ладонях. — Поплывём…

Море, вздыхая, мерно катило пену.

Кричали чайки.


End file.
